You Give Me Fever
by werelite
Summary: Kendall is sick with the flu while his asthma is acting up, so, Logan comes to the rescue to nurse him back to health.  Will be Kogan in the end.
1. Middle Of The Night Cuddle

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, otherwise, Kendall and Logan would be dating. Here's the first chapter of 'You Give Me Fever'. Enjoy!

It was around three am when Logan felt his bed creak and a tall, shivering figure crawled underneath the covers next to him, looping an arm around his waist. Rubbing a bit of sleep out of his eyes, he spotted Kendall's blonde hair first before he noticed the pale face and light pink parted lips that drew in ragged breaths.

"Kendie? You okay?"Logan asked softly, not wanting to wake James and Carlos up as he brushed a piece of hair from the blondes eyes, frowning at the heat radiating off the males forehead.

Kendall shook his head slowly and coughed breathlessly into Logan's shoulder, dragging in a wheezy breath.

"Don't feel good, Logie,"was the muffled response that the raven haired teen got from his best friend.

"What hurts?"Logan asked gingerly as he got up to get Kendall some Tylenol, a wet cloth, and the males inhaler just incase Kendall's asthma started to flare up.

"Head, chest, and I'm achy,"Kendall whimpered, snuggling closer to the pillow he used to replace Logan when the smaller teen got up to get the supplies.

A nod came from the shadowy figure moving around the dark room as Logan produced a bottle of Tylenol and the males ventolin inhaler before he headed out of the room to grab a thermometer, washcloth, and a bottle of water.

"It's probably just the flu. Lemme take your temperature though and give you some Tylenol before you go back to sleep,"the dark haired teen murmured softly, placing the thermometer between Kendall's parted lips and under the males tongue.

A few seconds later, the thermometer beeped and Logan took the object from Kendall, reading the thermometer with a nod and small frown.

"One oh one point six. Not too high, but I still want you to take the medicine and a few sips of water. You can't get dehydrated,"whispered Logan as he carded his fingers through Kendall's hair soothingly.

The blonde reluctantly took the medicine and sipped the water slowly, humming in appreciation when Logan pressed the cool washcloth to his forehead, pushing his bangs back as he did so.

"Go back to sleep now. Wake me up though if you start having trouble breathing. You need your rest,"he soothed softly before he yawned himself and snuggled close to Kendall, keeping a protective arm around the male.

They both drifted off into a fairly dreamless sleep, though Logan was still half awake, worrying if Kendall was going to be okay for practice that day.

*Should there be another chapter? Review please and lemme know! ^_^ * 


	2. Wake Up Call

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, yadda yadda yadda...here's the second chapter of 'You Give Me Fever'. Enjoy!

The next time Logan opened his eyes, the sun was shining through his window, though that wasn't what had awoken the raven haired teen. There was a weight on his legs, and his bed seemed to be bouncing along with the weight. Cracking one eye open, he spotted the cause of the bouncing, a grinning Latino.

"Carlos? Not that I don't like you being here, but why the heck are you in my room bouncing on my bed?"Logan asked in a whisper, an eyebrow raised as he eyed the male before glancing at his clock that said it was nine am.

"You and Kendall didn't wake up for breakfast,"the Latino stated as if it was the most obvious answer in the world, which caused Logan to roll his eyes.

"He's sick. Probably the flu. Go grab me the ear thermometer so I don't have to wake him up,"Logan murmured as he removed the now warm cloth from Kendall's forehead and pressed the back of his hand to the blondes warm flesh.

"Is he gonna be okay?"Carlos asked softly as he handed Logan the thermometer and sat down on the bed, quieter that time. The Latino gently rubbed Kendall's back, making a face at the congested cough the blonde made.

Logan placed the thermometer quietly in Kendall's ear, waiting a few minutes until it beeped and he nodded.

"Same as before. He can't take more Tylenol for two more hours. I'm gonna make him some chicken broth and tea. Hopefully we can get him to eat when he wakes up,"Logan said with a sigh and got up to pull a sweatshirt on over his head and went down the swirly slide to the kitchen.

"Morning. Where's Kendall?"James mumbled through a mouthful of cereal as he looked up from watching music videos.

"Still asleep. He's sick. Just let him sleep. You can bug him in two hours when I give him medicine,"Logan said sternly as he started to heat up some soup and tea, making himself a bowl of cereal.

When the food was done, he put it on a baking sheet to act as a tray and took it to his and Kendall's room, setting it on his nightstand before he sat on the bed and gently shook Kendall awake.

"Wha?"the blonde murmured sleepily, opening heavy eyelids to reveal the males glassy gaze.

"I brought you some broth to drink and some tea. You need something in your stomach,"the raven haired teen murmured as he helped Kendall sit up and settle his back against the wall.

"Thanks,"Kendall wheezed as he gingerly accepted the mug of tea, taking a small sip with a sigh before it was gently tugged from his grasp and replaced with the bowl of chicken broth, making Kendall wrinkle his nose.

"Please? Just half of it? For me? You need something other than tea and water,"Logan coaxed, a smile forming on his lips when Kendall agreed to drink at least half of the broth. He gently petted the males hair affectionately before he started in on his own breakfast, a bowl of now mushy cheerios. The dark haired teen kept eating though, not wanting to waste his breakfast.

"It hurts to swallow,"Kendall whimpered, rubbing his throat with a pout on his lips before Logan patted his shoulder and took out a flashlight to check his throat.

"Your tonsils look a little swollen, but that could just be from the flu. It'll go away as long as you don't talk too much. How's your chest feeling?"the smaller teen asked and handed the blonde the mug of tea once more when he reached for it.

"Tight. It's kinda tough to breathe,"Kendall admitted breathlessly before he settled his head on Logan's shoulder, coughing harshly into his fist, which made the smaller teen frown once more in worry.

*Should there be another chapter? Review please and lemme know! ^_^ *


	3. Asthma Flare Up

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, yadda yadda yadda...here's the third chapter of 'You Give Me Fever'. Enjoy!

A frown was still set on Logan's lips when Kendall finished half of the soup, especially since the blonde was now coughing non stop except for a few panicked breaths. The raven haired teen got up and grabbed the blue inhaler off the side table before he went into the bathroom to get the spacer attatchment for it so Kendall could get a deeper breath of the medicine.

"Let's try your inhaler. That should relieve the tightness, at least for a little while,"Logan murmured as he shook the inhaler in his right hand, making sure the medication was fully mixed up before he attatched it to the spacer and put a puff of medicine into the contraption, handing it to Kendall.

"Inhale slowly until you get a full breath then hold your breath for ten seconds before you exhale,"the smaller teen instructed, watching Kendall take the medicine, counting the seconds for the male before the blonde exhaled in a rush of air. They repeated the process one more time before Logan was handed the inhaler back and Kendall scooched back underneath the sheets and blankets, burrowing himself like a burrito.

"Better? Get some rest,"Logan soothed and was about to leave the room when Kendall bit his lip and grabbed the smaller teens hand, causing him to turn around.

"Stay? Please? What if I have an attack? Love you,"the blonde murmured, causing Logan to sigh softly and scoot under the blankets with Kendall, sliding his left arm under the blondes neck so he could cuddle to the smaller teens chest. He smiled softly down at Kendall and started to play with his hair and run his fingers over the blondes upper back soothingly.

"Shhhhhh. Just sleep/ I'm not going anywhere. I love you too, Kendie,"Logan whispered softly, looking up when Carlos and James popped their heads into the room, the prior of the two chowing down on a corndog.

"Is he okay now?"Carlos asked through a mouthful of food, which made Logan grimace and stroke Kendall's matted hair, pressing a gentle kiss to the males forehead, which he would totally deny later as checking the males temperature.

"He should be. He needs to stay in bed all day though. James, can you call Kelly and see if we can get the day off today? I need to watch him, so it's pointless if only half of us are there,"Logan said, which made the tall brunette nod and dial the number on his cell phone, going out into the hallway.

"Carlitos, call Kendall's mom and see if there's anything else we can give him other than the inhaler and tylenol, okay? Thanks!"he said with a smile and turned his attention back to the sweating teen, deciding to give him some more tylenol to reduce his fever at least a little bit more.

"Kendie? Sorry! I know you just went to sleep, but you have to take this tylenol. Your fever hasn't come down just yet. I'm worried,"Logan said softly as he handed the medicine to Kendall and held a glass of water up to the males lips, supporting his head so he could swallow the cool liquid.

"Alright, I'll try not to wake you up again, but I'll set the inhaler close by if you wake up and you need it,"the smaller teen murmured, still frowning at Kendalls glassy green eyes, whos eyelids drooped in exhaustion and he fell into a fairly deep sleep. The blondes chest was rising an falling in ragged breaths, which still worried Logan, but he knew if Kendall had an attack, he could get him to the ER in a matter of minutes, even though he cringed at even the tiniest thought of the blonde in his arms gasping for breath he couldn't catch in the back of an ambulance.

*Should there be another chapter? Review please and lemme know! ^_^ *


	4. Casual Talk & Sudden Panic

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, yadda, yadda, yadda. Here's the fourth chapter of 'You Give Me Fever'. Sorry for the late reply, I hope this makes up for it! Enjoy!

Logan made sure Kendall was fully asleep before he sighed and slid out of the blondes grasp to go wash some dishes and walked into the kitchen to see James and Carlos looking rather bored without the leader of the group around.

"You guys can go out and have fun you know,"the small teen said as he put things in the dishwasher and set it before he plopped down on the couch next to James.

"I knew we shouldn't have played hockey right after rehearsal yesterday. It was probably the cold air and he got too exhausted. I don't want to end up in jail or something just because Kendall was sick for a day and didn't tell us a good plan,"James murmured with a sigh and turned on a movie for the three of them to watch. Logans heart wasn't into the movie though, he kept shooting longing glances up at his and Kendalls room, biting his lip as he thought of going to check on the blonde.

"Soooo, what was up with that little smooch you gave Kendall on his cheek earlier? Hmmmm?"Carlos asked with a raised eyebrow as he chewed with his mouth open.

"It was not a smooch. I was just checking his temperature."

"With your lips? Yeah, suuuuure you were, Logie,"James said with a roll of his eyes and patted the smaller teen on the shoulder, chuckling when he huffed and crossed his arms angrily.

"The lips are the most sensitive to teperature changes, you idiot,"the smaller teen grumbled and stood up to go check on Kendall, running his hand through the blondes hair with a frown and gently eased him into a sitting position when he started to cough uncontrollably.

"Hey. Shhhhh. Sit up and take deep breaths through your nose,"Logan murmured soothingly, giving the male a small smile before he gently rubbed circles onto Kendall's back, frowning when the rapid wheezing only picked up instead of slowing down.

"Kendall? Kendall, calm down. Breathe. C'mon, try your inhaler,"the smaller teen said, practically shoving the inhaler down the blondes throat. The brunette bit his lip when it barely helped, and hollered for James and Carlos.

"James, call an ambulance, now! Tell them he's having a severe asthma attack, and that his nail beds are starting to look a little blue from lack of air!"Logan said sharply, tugging Kendall's back to his chest to try and regulate the males breathing, paling when Kendall went slack against his chest, causing the dark haired teen to swear under his breath, trying the inhaler again with bated breath.

"C'mon Kendie. Breathe. You have to,"Logan whispered softly, tears in his eyes as he let the paramedics enter their room, pressing an oxygen mask to the blondes face.

Logan felt James tug him into a tight hug as tears flooded down his face, all of them hoping Kendall would be alright as James drove them to the hospital since Logan was too emotional.

*Should there be another chapter? Review please and lemme know what you'd like to see next chapter! ^_^ * 


	5. At the Hospital

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, yadda, yadda, yadda. Here's the fifth chapter of 'You Give Me Fever'. Sorry for the extremely late reply, I hope this makes up for it! Enjoy your early Christmas present!

The three teens drove to the hospital in silence apart from Carlos' frantic talking on the phone to Mrs. Knight and Logan's small sniffles. James quickly parked the car and called Kelly to have her inform Gustavo that they couldn't rehearse that day since Kendall was in the hospital.

"Shhhhh. Calm down, Logan. You freaking out isn't gonna help Kendall get better,"James coaxed to Logan, smoothing the males hair down softly before he hugged the male tightly.

"B-but. I should have tried harder to make him better. It's my fault,"the dark haired teen mumbled, coughing deeply into his fist with a small frown.

"Hey, who said it was your fault? It's not. We all thought it was a cold. You treated him better than Carlos or I would've. I mean, the last time Carlos got sick, I gave him too much cough syrup and he was high for like, to days,"James said, trying to lighten the situation ever so slightly, though frowned when Logan simply started to sob again.

Logan took a shaky breath and jumped up when they were allowed to visit Kendall, wondering if they were going to have him hooked up to oxygen or have tube down his throat, but the thought of that only made Logan shiver with a grimace.

He slowly made his way down the hall and winced at the creak in the otherwise silent room as he opened the door.

Logan almost burst into tears again when he saw Kendall laying on the stark white hospital bed and took a few slow steps closer to the bed.

On the blonde teens pale face was an oxygen mask to get the lost air back into his system while there was an IV punctured into the back of his right hand, which was pumping medication into his bloodstream to ease the tightness in the males chest.

"It was a severe case of bronchitis that caused him to have the asthma attack,"The doctor said softly from the doorway behind Logan, causing the teen to jump and nod.

"Wh-when will he wake up?"the dark haired teen squeaked, frowning when the doctor said it may take a few hours to a few days, depending on the amount of time it takes for Kendall's body to regain the oxygen.

*** **The next chapter should be up soon. ^_^*


End file.
